


Baby, I Was Born This Way

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Gives Stiles Stilinski The Bite, Family Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is Hard of Hearing, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: He knew Stiles like the back of his hand. He knew that this silence wasn’t him. This stillness was unnatural. He’d been married to the man for twenty years. He had 8 kids with him. Stiles was a force of pure energy, he was a fighter to his core.It couldn’t end like this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: If These Ears Could Talk [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	Baby, I Was Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied, there will be one more fic after this one. 
> 
> Angst at the beginning, but fluff at the end! 
> 
> Warnings: Stiles gets shot. Stiles gets the bite.

Derek squeezed Stiles hand, his eyes glued on his mates face. Stiles was still, his chest barely moving. 

It couldn’t end like this. 

Not like this.

He knew Stiles like the back of his hand. He knew that this silence wasn’t him. This stillness was unnatural. He’d been married to the man for twenty years. He had 8 kids with him. Stiles was a force of pure energy, he was a fighter to his core. 

It couldn’t end like this. 

Stiles wouldn’t let it end like this. 

But fear licked at Derek’s heart as he lay there, unmoving. 

It had been such a stupid thing. It wasn’t a pack war. Or a group of hunters. Or an evil demon. Stiles had survived all of those. 

It had been one man. One stupid, little, man - who wasn’t even a hunter - that had gotten angry because Stiles had proven him guilty in court. That couldn’t accept that the hard of hearing lawyer had proven him, without a doubt, to be an abusive murdering asshole. 

One stupid man, who had driven onto their property, and shot Stiles before any of them could react. 

Well, they had reacted. The man was dead. His car and body would never be found. 

And Stiles was recovering in their bed, Derek’s bite mark on his shoulder. 

It couldn’t end like this. 

Becca and Sage were in training to take over the pack. Keiran was training to be the next emissary. They would lead a strong pack one day. 

But not yet. 

They weren’t ready to lose their father. 

Not like this. 

Not because some random man. Not because Derek might not have bitten him in time. 

The kids are mostly grown, only three of them live in their house now.. Jesse and the twins. But it's not like they've moved far. Half of them live in the house Derek and Damien built next door. The other half will probably come back from university and demand their own house too. 

But Stiles was almost 50... and the bite was less likely to take over 40. 

But he's alive. He's alive under his hand, Derek isn't giving up, not until he knows Stiles is done fighting. 

\-- 

The pack was downstairs, Derek could hear them murmur in worry, but he didn’t care. He was waiting for Stiles to wake up. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he heard the rest of the pack arrive. He heard all of the kids arrive… Molly was in culinary school in New York, one of the best in the country. They were so proud of her. If she was here, it must have been hours. 

He wanted to go comfort them. Wanted to reassure his cubs that he was okay, their Papa was going to be okay. But Stiles hadn’t moved yet, and Derek couldn’t bring himself to let go of his hand. 

Stiles just needs… he just needs to move. 

\-- 

Stiles finally twitched. Derek felt his hand start to move. He jumped to his feet. 

Stiles blinked his eyes open, looking around in confusion, and then when his eyes landed on Derek he relaxed. 

“It’s okay, everything okay,” Derek said, brushing a hand over Stiles hair, “the kids are okay. The pack is safe.” 

Stiles nodded, “the guy-” 

“Taken care of.” 

Stiles nodded again, and then he frowned. He looked at Derek, tilted his head. “Derek?” 

“Yes?” 

“I can hear you… am I a werewolf?” 

“... you were losing a lot of blood-” 

“I can- I can hear you,” Stiles sat up, a grin spreading across his face, “oh my God, this is amazing!” 

He threw himself into Derek’s arms. Derek hugged him tight. “You’re not mad?” 

“Mad? Derek, you saved my life! Of course I’m not mad.” 

“You never wanted the bite.” 

“No - but I would rather be a werewolf than dead.” 

Derek nodded, burying his nose into Stiles hair. They could talk about this more later. For now, he was just happy that Stiles was awake. Alive. He smelled happy. 

Sooner than Derek would like, Stiles pulled back. “Where is everyone?”

Derek frowned, “downstairs, waiting. They know you’re okay though, they heard you wake up… You can’t hear them?”

Stiles cocked his head again, but then shook it. “No, is that weird? Is it delayed? Will that part come in later?” 

Derek smirked, “no, it's always more enhanced when you first get the bite. You were born hard of hearing though, Stiles. You’re still you, that's not going to magically change as a werewolf.” 

“So I'm a hard of hearing werewolf.”

“Yes,” Derek grinned, “looks like you have the hearing of an average human now, but that's it.” 

Stiles laughed, pushing forward for a kiss. Derek smiled against his lips. Stiles pulled away, but Derek didn’t let him get far this time, his arms still wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh my god, this means I can finally properly listen to music now! Lady Gaga is top of my list. I know this was over twenty years ago, but everyone laughed at you so hard for that concert. I  _ need _ to hear this artist.” 

“… wait what, they laughed at me-”

Their bedroom door slammed open, and their hoard of children came running into the room. 

Derek was pushed away, which he allowed without a fight. The twins pushed tight against Stiles' neck, Jesse curled up in between them. Becca squeezes one hand, Keiran the other. Sage and Molly piled on top, wrapping their arms around whoever they could reach. Damien came to stand beside Derek, who threw an arm over his shoulder as they both watched their family with a smile. 

They were all going to be okay. 

\-- 

“Hurry up, Pops! You’re slowing us all down!” Sage teased, racing past Stiles. 

Derek smirked when Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I’m 47 and a new wolf, cut me some slack!” 

“Excuses, excuses,” Molly sang, running past them backward. 

Stiles growled, taking a running leap at their daughter, and then bashing into a tree instead. All of their cubs laughed, racing ahead as Derek stopped to help him up. 

“Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be.” 

“You’ll get there,” Derek said, pulling him in pressing a kiss to his healing forehead. “We’ve got the time in the world.” 

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
